Pokespe High
by HelloMe1234
Summary: The Pokespe characters go to an academy to live their lives in a new story! The characters go onto a new adventure and its paths only contains the words ROMANCE. A simple love story for the kanto team, rival love for the johto, random love for the honen, childhood friends for the sinnoh, friend zone for the unova, complicated love for the 2nd unova and a romantic one for the kalos.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Just so you know, this is my first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it! Anyways, this isn't the first chapter. Well it's sorta is but then again, it's mainly based on introductions on the FEMALE pokespe characters. This story is also on a 1st person view. Ok then! please enjoy~!

* * *

 **Yellow POV**

"M-My name is Y-Yellow! N-Nice to meet you!" I greeted as I bowed down in front of the class. I stood up straight and looked around the classroom until I realised that everyone was staring at me. I froze for a bit and felt frightened.

"Ok Yellow! Feel free to take a seat at any free spot!" Miss Jasmine said. I looked at her and nodded. I looked around the classroom and thought that there weren't many remaining seats. Suddenly a hand swung up and pointed to the seat in front of it. I looked at the girl who was doing it. She had brown pigtails that looked like doughnuts at the top. Walking over to her, she smiled as I sat down.

I was in the middle of packing my bag until the girl tapped my shoulder. "Ah!" I squealed. I turned around and the girl waved. "Hi! My name is Rosa! Want to be friends?!" she asked, "U-Um. I don't mind…," I answered, "Hehe! Nice to meet you, Yellow!" she smiled. I smiled back and turned back to what I was doing.

My name is Yellow and today marks my first day at my new school, Lilycove Academy. I'm shy, not very active and social but I did have some friends in my pervious school, Mahogany High school. I love to read, write, and play around with my Pokémon.

 **Rosa POV**

"Rosa! Please answer this one please!" Miss Jasmine called, "Zzzz~" I stayed there and slept, "Miss RO-SA!" Miss Jasmine said. She used her book and hit me on the head. "VANILLITES!" I yelled as I woke up from my dream, "…Huh? I'm at school? But wasn't I just in the land of the vanillites?" I wondered, "Ahaha!" the class laughed, "Sigh. Miss Rosa, I appreciate the fact that you love vanillites because you love ice-cream but please don't sleep in my class," Miss Jasmine sighed

She walked towards the front of the classroom and called someone else out to answer. "Hm…," I wondered, "U-Um… Rosa…," Yellow whispered, "Huh? Yes?" I asked, "What are you doing?" she asked, "I'm trying to figure out whether out I should buy doughnuts or ice-cream after school," I answered, "W-What about your work?" she asked, "I'll figure that out later!" I answered

Yellow sighed and turned back to her work. "Hm? Ah! Hey Yellow!" I whispered as I tapped her shoulder, "Ah! Y-Yes?" I asked turned to me, "What do you think is better?" I asked, "… The ice-cream…?" she answered, "Ok! Ice-cream it is!" I replied

My name is Rosa and I just LO~~~~VE sweets! I even went to the extent of making my hair look like doughnuts! Anyways, I'm really active and friendly. Making new friends is one of my top priorities after: eating sweets, play games, hand out with friends and sleep!

 **Blue POV**

Before school started- "I like you! Please go out with me!" the boy in front of me said. I stared at him as his face went red. After taking a breather, I rejected him. "I'm happy that you have such feelings for me though, I'm sorry but I'm looking for a relationship right now. Please ask me again another time!" I answered as I smiled. The boy looked at me and smiled. He waved and ran off to his class. I watched as he ran off and picked up my bag. "Sigh! That marks my 67th confession since the beginning of the term," I muttered as I walked to class.

At class- "M-My name is Y-Yellow! N-Nice to meet you!" the girl greeted as she bowed down in front of the class. I stared as she looked shy and frightened. "A new girl? I haven't heard anything about this," people whispered, "I wish it was a boy!" girls complained, "She's kinda cute!" boy complimented

The girl had yellow hair tied up in a ponytail. "She looks ok. I guess," I thought, "Ok Yellow! Feel free to take a seat at any free spot!" Miss Jasmine said. The girl nodded and looked around the classroom. Suddenly, Rosa swung her hand up and pointed at the empty seat front of her. I later realised that Rosa was making friends with the girl. "It's so obvious that Rosa will be the first to make friends with her," I sighed

My name is Blue. "It's not always easy being the popular beauty" is what I always say. I've always been called the beauty queen since I was in elementary but I eventually became tried of receiving so many confessions, I decided to make it a game to see how many I'll get every term.

 **Shauna POV**

I stared outside the classroom window and sighed. "I want to see him...," I muttered. i continued to stare out the window then turned to the front of the classroom. Miss Jasmine was explaining the work, Blue was drawing in her book, Rosa being Rosa was sleeping and the new girl, Yellow, was doing her work. I stared at the new girl and smiled. "I wonder if she likes to talk about romance~!" I giggled

At recess- "So as you both should know! This girl's name is Yellow and from today on, she'll be our friend!" Rosa introduced, "N-Nice to meet you!" Yellow said, "Nice to meet you too Yellow! I'm Blue!" Blue greeted, "And my name is Shauna!" I introduced, "I hope we can be friends, Blue, Shauna!" Yellow smiled, "I hope so too," Blue said, "Hey Yellow!" I called, "Y-yes?" she asked, "Do you like talking about _romance~!_ " I asked, "Romance...?" she wondered

Yellow suddenly became red. "I-I don't really talk about romance much but I guess you could say I do...," she answered, "Good! Then let me ask you this! Did you like someone back at your old school?" I asked. Yellow began to blush a brighter red. "L-Like?!" she repeated, "Come on Shauna! As much as we know you like talking about those stuff, you shouldn't ask about it straight after you just meet!" Blue scolded, "Ahaha! I know! I know!" I laughed

My name is Shauna. I'm active, sporty and creative. I like talking about other people's romance lives but even though I talk to them about all that, they can never discover that I myself like someone too~! No one knows and I plan on keeping it that way!

 **Crystal POV**

"Listen up class! In about 3 weeks, our school will be having the annual school festival!" I announced, "Yay!" the class cheered, "And as your class president, I need to know what our class will be doing for the event," I explained. Rows of hands began swinging up. "What about a café? A fashion show! Haunted house! A photo gallery might be nice!" students suggested. I sighed and pulled out pieces of paper and a box. "Ok! Ok! Everyone please write your idea onto a piece of paper and bring it to the front!" I explained.

The class began coming up one by one to place the pieces into the box. After everyone had finished, I placed my hand into the box and pulled out one. I unfolded it and read it out. "I am stu-" I paused and scrunched it up. I looked at the boy at the back who was laughing so much that he almost fell off his seat. I walked over to him and slammed the scrunched up paper onto his table.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" he asked as he tried to keep in his laughter, "What do you think you're doing…?" I asked, "Huh? What do you mean? I was doing what you said to do," he answered, "What I told you to do is write down your idea for the festival. Not! Whatever you had in mind!" I yelled, "Oh come on! It was just a little joke! Little Miss Super Serious Gal!" he teased, "Why you…," I muttered

My name Crystal and my role in this school is being the class president of class 10-B. As a class president, I can't result to violence. I love going to school and hanging out with my friends. I could say that I'm smart but I'm not sporty. The boy just now is named Gold and he is my childhood friend but I still don't like him.

 **Platinum POV**

"Oh come on! It was just a little joke! Little Miss Super Serious Gal!" Gold teased, "Why you…," Crystal muttered, "Crystal, calm down," I said, "I know. I know… Ok! Let's go back to deciding the festival!" Crystal said walking back to the front. She placed her hand in the box again and then out another slip. She unfolded it and looked at it first. "This doesn't seem too bad aspect…," she said, "What is it?" the class wondered

Crystal held out the slip and read it. "A fake jewellery store," she said, "A fake jewellery store?" the class wondered, "Ok. Who suggested this?" Crystal asked, "Me," I answered standing up, "Platinum?" she wondered, "Ok. Please explain how we're going to do this," she said, "Well we don't have to do much other then make jewellery," I replied, "No… I mean explain how we're going to get the resources for it…," Crystal explained, "… Can't we just buy it?" I asked, "Damn rich girl!" the class thought, "Sigh. I guess we'll have to do something else…," Crystal said

I sat back down as she pulled another out. "A fashion show…?" Crystal wondered, "Who picked this?" she asked, "Me!" someone said swinging his hand up, "Why aren't I surprised…?" Crystal said

My name is Platinum, Platina for short. I'm pretty emotionless so I don't talk much but I can be very talkative when I'm only with my friends or people I'm close to. I'm a rich girl who often gets hit on for my looks and money. I have 2 childhood friends named Diamond and Pearl.

 **Hilda POV**

"Did you hear? There's a new girl in class 10-C!" Lyra said, "Really!? Hey did you know?" Sapphire asked, "My sister told me," Lyra answered, "Oh! I heard about that too! I think her name was Yellow…," I said. I pulled off my shirt and placed it into the locker. "Hm?" Zinnia wondered as she turned to me, "Huh? What's the matter, Zinnia?" I asked, "Hehe~! Hey~! I just realised but… You have a bigger chest than I thought~~!" she giggled, "Huh?!" I wondered.

Zinnia began creeping up on me. "H-Hey… What are you doing?" I asked, "AND ATTACK!" she yelled. She jumped right onto me and grabbed my chest. "AH!" I screamed, "Wow! It really is bigger than I thought!" she said as she groped it, "S-Stop it! Ahaha! I-It tickles!" I laughed, "Chest size, huh…?" Lyra wondered as she looked down at hers, "Urg… I don't have a lot do I…?" she muttered in disappoint, "Why do people care about how big their chest size is anyways? I'd rather be flat," Sapphire said pulling on her shorts, "Hehe~! You have a pretty big one too, Sapphire~!" Zinnia said getting off me, "Sigh… Finally…," I sighed, "ATTACK!" Zinnia shouted jumping onto Sapphire, "ZINNIA!" Sapphire yelled as she kicked her, "WHA!" Zinnia shouted as she was deflected.

After we finished changing, we walked out to the track field. "Today you'll all me tested on your high jumps!" Miss Whitney announced, "EH?!" the class complained, "Ok! Boys over there and girls over here please!" she directed. The girls began to do their high jumps until it was my turn. I ran towards the bar and jumped over it. "Good run but next time, try to aim a bit higher," Miss Whitney said, "Ok," I answered walking off.

My name is Hilda and I run as a class president of class 10-D. I'm always really organised and always planning things ahead of time. I'm friendly and kind. I may not be as active as my other 3 friends, Lyra, Zinnia and Sapphire but I can say that I'm much friendlier than them.

 **Lyra POV**

I ran towards bar and jumped over it. I landed on the mattress and sat up. "Good job, Lyra! You got the highest score for high jump out of the girls so far!" Miss Whitney complimented, "Thank you!" I replied as I jumped off, "Ok! Next!" she called. I walked over to the side and watched. "Wow! Good job Lyra!" Hilda said, "Hehe! That was easy!" I replied, "Whoa! Sapphire! You beat Lyra's score by a 7cms!" Miss Whitney said, "Really!?" Sapphire wondered, "Yes!" Miss Whitney answered, "Yes!" Sapphire cheered.

Sapphire began walking towards us. "And as expected, you did better, Sapphire," Hilda said, "Yep!" Sapphire replied giving a thumbs up, "Hmph! Because you did better this time! Doesn't mean you'll beat me in the long jump!" I smiled, "Just you watch! I will!" Sapphire replied as she punched me on the shoulder, "Ow! That hurt!" I said, "Did it? But I didn't put much strength into it…," Sapphire replied as she stared at her fist.

I turned back to the high jump and realised it was the next girl's turn. "Oh! It's Zinnia!" I said, "Is she doing it now?" Hilda wondered as she turned to look. Zinnia ran towards the bar and jumped right over it. "OH~!" we said in amusement, "Amazing! Zinnia! You went over Sapphire's score by a metre!" Miss Whitney said, "WHAT?!" Sapphire shouted, "Ahaha!" we laughed

My name is Lyra and I'm Crystal's younger twin sister! Unlike my sister, I'm very active, talkative sporty and interactive. I hate studying so she often tells me off to do it. I can't hate her though. After all, if she didn't then I wouldn't be here. The boy Gold is also my childhood friend.

 **Sapphire POV**

"Urg… I feel so tried…," I muttered, "Why's that?" Hilda asked, "Because of the stupid test!" I yelled, "You mean the sport exam?" Lyra asked, "Yes that!" I answered, "Well you did push yourself in beating Zinnia's score," Hilda commented, "Grr…," I growled, "Ah! There you are!" Zinnia said running towards us, "Ah! Speak of the devil!" Lyra giggled, "Shut up!" I replied

"Hey! Hilda!" Zinnia called, "Yes?" Hilda replied, "What is our class doing for the festival?" Zinnia asked, "The festival? Our class is doing a cosplaying cafe," Hilda answered, "Urg! A cosplaying cafe!" I complained, "Come on, Sapphire! It's going to be fun!" Lyra said, "No it isn't! What's so fun about wearing dress and serving people you don't know?!" I asked, "Ahaha! Either way, Sapphire, you still have to do something to raise money for the school," Zinnia said, "What's the point of that…?" I asked, "There's a bonus you know!" Zinnia said, "What?" I asked, "The class that earns the most money will be rewarded with 2 free periods at the end of the day for a week!" she answered, "So what do I have to do?" I asked eagerly.

My name is Sapphire and I just love the wild. As a wild lover, you could say I'm often running, jumping or swinging around the place. I'm often with my 3 close friends, Zinnia, Lyra and Hilda and if not then you'll always find me hanging from a tree branch.

 **Zinnia POV**

I sat at my seat and stared at the empty seat in front of me. "Hmmm…," I wondered, "Wally's not here today either, huh?" I mumbled, "Hey Zinnia!" someone called, "Hm?" I wondered. I turned to the door of the classroom and found a boy with brown hair standing by the door. "Hm? Hilbert?" I wondered.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. "What are you doing here? Isn't your classroom in another block?" I asked, "I was looking for Hilda. Have you seen her?" he asked, "Hilda? Oh~? Why do you want to know~?" I asked, "? I was just going to ask her if there was a council meeting today," he answered, "… Sigh… She went to the teacher's staffroom a while ago," I sighed, "Oh. Ok! Thanks!" he said, "See ya!" I waved. Hilbert waved back and ran off.

I peeked outside the classroom and saw him running. "Hehe~! Just because I'm bored~!" I giggled. I ran out of the room and followed him. Suddenly I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Hey Zinnia!" someone called, "Ah!" I screamed in surprise. I turned around and saw Yvonne standing behind me. "Eh… Sorry for scaring you…?" she said lifting her hand, "Sigh. Don't worry about it," I replied

My name is Zinnia and I'm a playful girl. My most favourite things to do in school are eavesdropping on conversations, toying with others and teasing. I'm much like Blue if you ask me. We both like to toy with feelings and we can easily blackmail others. The only one we can't blackmail is each other.

 **Yvonne POV**

I was walking down the school corridor until I noticed someone familiar. "Hm? Zinnia?" I wondered. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Zinnia!"I called, "Ah!" she screamed in surprise. She turned around. "Eh… Sorry for scaring you…?" I said lifting my hand, "Sigh. Don't worry about it," she replied, "So what are you doing?" I asked, "Me? Oh! Nothing really!" she answered, "Hm?" I wondered, "RI~NG!" the bell rang, "Oh! It's time for class! Bye!" I said running off

I ran into my classroom and took a seat. I pulled off my bag and began unpacking it. "Sir's going to be late again! He's probably sleeping in the staffroom again!" the students giggled, "Hey Yvonne!" someone called, "Hm?" I wondered turning around, "Ah! Bianca!" I smiled, "Hey! Hey! Have you heard?" she asked, "Heard what?" I asked, "Hehe! Apparently Tierno has the hots for you~!" she giggled, "Tierno? Ahaha! No way! We're just friends!" I replied, "Who knows? He might! After all! You are pretty popular!" she said, "I'm not that popular," I corrected, "Ah! Here comes Mr. Volkner! Got to get back to my seat! Bye!" she waved as she ran off, "There's no need for a bye when you sit only 2 rows behind me…," I sighed

"Alright everyone, it's time we decide what we're doing for the festival," Cheren announced, "Here are some available choices," he said writing them up on the board. I stared at the choices. "Please place your hand up if you want to vote," he explained. After a few minutes, the class was done voting. "Ok, so our class will be holding a haunted house," he said, "Yay~!" the class cheered, "A-A h-haunted house…?" I mumbled

My name is Yvonne and I'm a student of class 10-A. I hobbies are shopping, shopping, shopping and shopping~! I love having the latest trend since I can't stand wearing the same clothes all the time. I'm known as a popular girl in my school but I don't believe so.

 **Bianca POV**

In dorms- "Aren't you excited?! " I asked, "About what?" Yvonne asked, "About the haunted house!" I answered, "D-Don't mention that to me please…," she replied, "Huh? Why?" I asked, "B-Because…," Yvonne paused, "What is it? Ah! I know! It must be because you're scared of haunted houses!" I said, "Sca-N-No way! As if I'll be scared of a haunted house! A-Ahahaha...," she laughed nervously, "Come on Yvonne! You don't have to hide it!" I said hugging her, "Ah! Bianca!" she yelled.

I got off her and walked back to my bed. "Sigh. Crystal and Platina are taking a while," Yvonne said, "Oh. Crystal and Platina said that they were going to go shopping," I said, "Shopping?! And they didn't invite me?!" she yelled, "Well they told me that they were going to buy supplies for their fashion show," I explained, "Still! They know I love shopping!" she pouted, "Anyways! Back to the haunted house topic!" I said, "I don't want to know," she said, "Come on! You'll be one of the people preparing it so how can you be scared when you know what's going to happen?" I asked, "I said I'm not scared!" she answered

I stood up and walked over to my closet. I began searching through it. "Ah! Here it is!" I said pulling it out, "What is it?" Yvonne asked, "Hehe~! Close your eyes for a sec!" I said, "Um… Ok…?" she wondered. Yvonne covered her eyes with her hands. I pulled on the mask and stood in front of her. "Can I open them now?" she asked, "Yep!" I answered. Yvonne uncovered her eyes to only find a skeleton mask in front of her eyes. "AHHH!" she screamed. She grabbed her pillow and slammed it on my head. "Hey! Hey! Relax Yvonne! It's just me!" I said pulling off the mask, "Bianca!" she yelled, "Ahaha!" I laughed

My name is Bianca and I'm Yvonne's closest friend. We've known each other since we entered this academy. I guess we started with a bad start since Yvonne hated my style of dressing but when we discovered that we were sharing the same dorm. We became the closest of friends~!

* * *

That's it everyone! next chapter will be the introduction of the boys! Although the intros might be really short... Anyways! Look forward to it! Also, Yvonne is also know as Y.


	2. Chapter 2

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPLOAD! I WAS SO BUSY DOING OTHER THINGS THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO DO MY STORY! Anyways, here's the boy's intro! Enjoy! Oh! And for those who read my fanfiction earlier with Y being called Serena, I changed her name to Yvonne and Xavier is also known as X.

* * *

 **Red POV**

I stood there and stared at the dorm room that had pillows all over the place. I could see Gold buried under a mountain of pillows, Nate was hanging off the top of the buck bad and Silver dead on his bed. "…Um… What exactly happened while I was gone…?" I asked, "Urg…," Silver groaned as he got up, "AH! This isn't over yet!" Gold yelled as he jumped up. Pillows began flying everywhere. "Actually… I think it is…," Nate replied getting up.

Gold reached out for a pillow and threw it at Nate. Nate caught the flying pillow and threw it back. Gold began throwing more and Nate was doing the same. "…Can someone please explain to me what happened?" I asked, "Oh. Red. You're back," Silver said rubbing his head, "Y-Yeah…," I replied, "Hm? Hey Red!" Nate shouted as he noticed my return, "Did you get the dri-" He was interrupted by a flying pillow that landed on his face.

The pillow slowly fell off his face. "Ahaha!" Gold laughed. A dark aura began surrounding Nate. "Hehe… Hehehe… You think that's enough to beat me…?" he chuckled, "Hm? So you still have the energy to continue fighting huh?" Gold asked, "You bet!" Nate answered. The 2 of them reached out for a pillow and began fighting again. I sighed. I walked over to the mini kitchen we had in the dorm and opened the fringe. I took out the drinks I brought and placed them into the fringe. After that, I walked back over to Silver. "Hey Silver! Catch!" I shouted, "Huh?!" he wondered in surprise.

Red- Red is the 2nd most mature out of the 4 boys; Gold, Nate and Silver being the other 3. He is caring and protective but is very dense when it comes to conflicts of love. His closest friend out of the 3 is Nate.

 **Silver POV**

"Hey Silver! Catch!" Red shouted, "Huh?!" I wondered in surprise. Red threw a pack of ice-cream towards me. I caught it and stared. "Huh?" I wondered. Red walked over to his bed and sat down. "Sigh. I wonder what I'll do with this…," he said. Gold's and Nate's attention was then drew to him. Red was swinging around a plastic bag of ice-cream. "There's even cookies and cream in here," Red continued, "GIVE ME THE COOKIES AND CREAM!" Gold and Nate both yelled, "Maybe after you clean up the place," Red said.

After a second, Gold and Nate both cleaned the place up in less than a minute. "Now give me the ice-cream!" they shouted, "Hey! It's mine!" the two argued, "Here," Red said passing them the bag. Gold and Nate opened up the bag and pulled out their ice-cream.

Gold and Nate were both sitting on the top bunk of their beds while Red and I sat at the bottom. "It really it hot today," I said, "Yeah, and somehow, these still had the energy to do a pillow fight," Red replied, "Who started it anyways?" he asked, "Gold," Nate and I pointed, "Eh?! W-Wait a second! I wasn't the one who started it! It was Nate!" Gold said, "Me? What did I do?" Nate asked, "You were the one who said I should mature a bit more during classes!" Gold said, "It's true though," I said, "Shut it Silver!" Gold yelled

Silver- Silver is known as Gold's closest friend and because of that, he often curses himself for being friends with the idiot. He is not social and yet not very anti-social too. He can be pretty harsh to people but he is really kind on the inside. He is also cousins with Blue.

 **Gold POV**

Before the pillow fight- "IT'S SOOOOOOOO HOT!" I complained, "Shut up, Gold. Your whining only makes it hotter," Silver scolded, "Shut up Silver!" I shouted, "Hey, you guys want a drink? I'm going to the cafeteria to buy some," Red asked, "Sure!" I answered, "Ok, what drinks do you want?" Red asked, "Just a bottle of water," Silver answered, "I want juice~! Any flavour is ok~!" Nate said as he hanged off the top bunk, "I want some coffee!" I answered, "Are you an idiot? Drinking that hot stuff on a day like this," Silver said, "Who cares! I want some coffee!" I raged, "Ok then. I'll be back," Red said leaving, "Bye~!" Nate said still hanging off the bed.

It was silent and I sat there in complete boredom. Nate was playing his DS and Silver was on his phone. "…I'm bored!" I yelled, "Ok," Nate and Silver replied, "Harsh much?!" I said, "Well you're the one who yelled out I'm bored when no one cared," Nate said. Nate finally sat up properly. "Shut it Nate!" I said, "Sigh. You should really mature more, Gold. Mainly in class," he said as he continued playing his game, "Come on! Crystal's my childhood friend! I was just teasing her a bit," I said, "Well you can easily tell that she doesn't like class being disrupted by stupid things like that," Nate commented as he looked through his DS case for a new game to play, "Oh shut it will you!" I said throwing my pillow at him.

Unexpectedly, the pillow flew pass Nate put hit his DS case out of his hands. The case and game chips went flying out of his hands and BANG! The games have hit the floor. Nate stared at his DS case and scatted games from his bed. "…Um… Oops…?" I wondered, "Gold… Why you…," he said, "H-Hey! Calm down!" I said. Nate reached off his pillow and held it up. "I WILL AVENGE MY GAMES!" he yelled as he threw the pillow, "Wah!" I yelled. The pillow hit my face and I began to feel irritated. "Ha! You're on!" I shouted grabbing the pillow. Unfortunately for Silver, he was also caught into it.

Gold- The master at pulling pranks. He enjoys flirting with girls and from what he says, it's only because he enjoys it but in reality, it's so he can annoy Crystal and make Lyra laugh. Lyra and Crystal are his childhood friends

 **Nate POV**

Next Day-"What exactly are we doing on a hot day like this…?" Gold asked as we stood out in the heat, "What are you talking about? You're the one who got us into trouble aren't you?" I asked, "Why do we always have to suffer because of this idiot?" Silver sighed as he face palmed himself, "Shut it Silver," Gold said, "It should be you who should shut it," I said, "Grr," Gold growled. I peeked into the classroom and saw Red looking at us from inside. "Lucky him, he's not sitting close to this idiot…," I muttered, "I heard that!' Gold shouted

Before-"So if you add this, this and this you'll get a result of 76ac+57b. Alright class, please do these questions," Miss Roxanne explained. I copied down the notes and sat there answering the questions. "Pss! Hey! Nate!" Gold whispered, "What?" I replied, "Do you have any time after school?" he asked, "Huh? Why?" I asked, "I need someone to help me with gathering some materials for my newest prank!" he sniggered, "Wow. Just use me as your slave will you?" I replied, "Come on Nate!" he said, "Sigh. Only with you buy me lunch!" I replied, "Hey. What are you two talking about?" Silver asked turning around, "About Gold using me as his slave," I answered, "Hah?" Silver wondered, "It's for another prank! I'm planning on doing it on Lyra this time!" Gold answered, "Hey! You 3 boys! Do your work!" Miss Roxanne said, "Hey. Why don't you tag along too, Silver?" I asked, "I have nothing better to do anyways," he answered, "Alright!" Gold cheered.

Suddenly the eyes of everyone in the class were staring at us. "Ur… I thing you said that too loud," Silver said, "Huh? Did I?" Gold asked. I face palmed myself and sighed.

Nate- Nate loves to enjoy his life inside the screens of games. He is very passionate of his games so when someone were to touch them without his permission then he would go a bit crazy. He can also be very emotionless.

 **Pearl POV**

"Munch* Munch* Munch*" Diamond continued to munch on the packet of chips in his hand. Miss Clair taught the class and tried to bear with the munching. I sighed and tried to continue my work. Eventually the munching stopped and I turned around to look. I could see Diamond reached for his bag and grabbing out another packet. Diamond opened the pack and began munching again. Finally, Miss Clair snapped the chalk she was holding in half. "Sigh. Diamond, please stop eating in class," She said turning around to face Diamond. Diamond nodded and placed the packet back into his bag.

After class, I walked over to Diamond who was once again, eating. "Sigh. Diamond… How many times do I have to tell **not** to eat in class?" I asked. Diamond stared at me and shrugged as he continued to eat. I sighed again. "Hey Pearl! Diamond!" someone called. Diamond and I turned to face who was calling. We stared at the person who called for us and realised it was Crystal. The girl walked towards us. "Crystal?" I questioned as it was a very rare occasion to see Crystal talking to us without anyone with her, "Is there something you want?" I asked, "Well more like Platinum," Crystal corrected, "Miss Lady?" I asked, "Yeah. She asked if the 2 of you could help her with something for the fashion show our class is holding," Crystal explained. Diamond and I looked at each other. "Sure," I replied as Diamond nodded, "Ok. I'll pass on the message so meet her at 4 at our classroom after school," Crystal said. She waved goodbye and walked off. "I wonder what the lady needs us for…," Diamond mumbled between his munching, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I yelled as I hit him on the head.

4:00 after school- Diamond and I stood in front over at the classroom and saw a line of people. "… What's this?" I wondered, "I don't know," Diamond answered, "Ah! Diamond! Pearl!" someone called. We realised Crystal calling us from the classroom door as she signalled us to come towards her. Diamond and I walked towards the girl and peeked into the classroom. "Oh. There's the lady," Diamond pointed out. The 2 of us walked over to her and found her sitting down on the floor with some fabric in her hands. "What is this, Miss Lady?" I asked, "Oh. Pearl, Diamond. I'm glad you made it," she said looking up from the fabric. The 2 of us sat down in front of her and stared at her design paper. I picked up the paper.

Pearl- Pearl is one of Platinum's bodyguards with Diamond being the other. Diamond and him have been friends since childhood and view each other as brothers. Pearl isn't very active but is very short-tempered.

 **Diamond POV**

Pearl lifted up the design paper that Platinum had made. "Are you trying to make some kind of dress?" Pearl asked as I leaned over to look, "Yes," Platinum answered as she continued her work. Pearl and I stared at the sheet then we turned to look at Platinum's work and realised that it looked nothing like the one on the paper. "Um… Miss Lady…, "Pearl called, "Yes?" Platinum replied looking up from her work, "I'm sorry to say this but… That dress doesn't look anything like the design on this…," Pearl pointed out. Platinum looked down at her dress and looked at the sheet with her design on it. She paused and then sighed. "It doesn't after all," she muttered.

Crystal soon came towards us. "Hey Platinum!" she called. Platinum looked up at Crystal. "Hello Crystal," Platinum greeted, "So how's the dress going?" Crystal asked. Platinum looked back down at her dress and sighed. "Not so well I'm afraid," Platinum answered, "I see… Well good luck," Crystal said. Suddenly she turned to Pearl and I. "Hey Pearl, Diamond. Can you two help with something?" she asked, "What is it?" Pearl asked, "Just come and help," Crystal said as she grabbed our collars, "Huh?" Pearl and I wondered. She then began to drag us away from Platinum. "Hey! Let go!" Pearl demanded, "Nope," Crystal replied as Pearl struggled for release, "Hey Ruby!" she called

Pearl and I looked back and saw Ruby testing someone clothes on some people. "Hm? Oh. Crystal. What is it?" Ruby replied as he continued his measurements, "I brought you 2 more models~!" Crystal answered. Pearl and I paused. "…Huh?" We wondered as we began to feel slightly uncomfortable, "Hm? More models?" Ruby wondered as he turned to look at us, "Hey! Diamond! Pearl! You 2 are prefect!" Ruby smiled, "Wah! Let me go! I don't want to be forced to wear clothes by Ruby!" Pearl yelled as he tried to escape, "Huh?! What's that meant to mean?!" Ruby yelled. I just sat there and froze up

Diamond- The 2nd bodyguard of Platinum. Diamond is rumoured to be a boy with the 4th dimension inside him for he is always eating whenever someone sees him. Pearl is often scolding him for eating at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 **Ruby POV**

I sighed as I stared at the 2 different kinds of fabric. "Should I pick the rose red or the sky blue for the dress…," I thought. Once again I sighed. I picked them both up and walked over to the counter. "I'll buy these 2 please!" I said, "If I can't choose between the two then I might as well buy them both~" I thought as I exited the shop after my buy. I noticed a boy with green hair standing in the distance. It was Wally and he seemed troubled. "Hey Wally!" I called as I walked over to him. The boy turned around and seemed to have sighed in relief. "Ruby! I'm so glad you're here," he said, "Is something the matter? In fact, why are you here to being with? I thought you were still in our dorm resting because of your sickness," I asked, "I was until I thought I had gotten better," he sighed

I stared at him and realised that he was surrounded with bags and was carrying some himself. "What are these for?" I asked. I picked one up and looked inside. I realised that there was maid costume inside. "… Wally…," I said, "Wah! I-It's not mine! I-I can explain!" he said, "I'd like one," I replied, "A little while after I thought that I felt better, I walked outside the dorm room and continued to my classroom. But unfortunately, Zinnia and her friends were just going to leave to buy some supplies for the festival and needed someone to carry the bags for them. Zinnia saw me and dragged me along. Now while I was trying to keep up with them, they disappeared from my sight," he explained. I stared as he wondered if I believed him. "… So you're not going to be wearing a maid costume…?" I asked, "No!" he answered

Soon we heard some footsteps running towards us. Wally and I turned towards it. "Hey! Wally!" Lyra called as she ran with Hilda and Zinnia. We noticed the girls carrying more bags. Wally froze and slowly waved at the girls as they stopped in front of us. "Oh! Ruby! You're shopping too?" Zinnia asked, "Yep! Looking for materials!" I answered, "Hey, where's Sapphire?" Wally asked, "She wanted to look at some food," Hilda explained, "Here Wally! Carry these too please~!" Zinnia said. She dropped the bags in front of him and Wally stared in shock. "I feel bad making Wally carry all this…," Hilda said. The girls then all looked at me as I stared back. I slowly began to slowly step back. "W-Well then! If you look at the time! I need to be getting back to my class preparations…," I said as I slowly turned away. Suddenly I felt someone grabbing onto my collar and turned around to find Zinnia smiling. "Thanks for offering help, Ruby~!" she smiled, "Damn…," I muttered

Ruby- Out of all the main male characters in this fanfiction, Ruby is known as the most girlish. Ruby loves fashion, sewing and basically pretty things. He hates getting dirty and doesn't enjoy seeing dirty rooms or areas. Wally is Ruby's closest friend.

 **Wally POV**

Ruby groaned as he carried the heavy shopping bags. "Why am I being forced to do this…?" he complained, "And to make things worse, I have to meet up with that barbarian!" he continued, "Ahaha…," I laughed nervously, "Hey! Ruby! You shouldn't be so mean to Sapphire!" Lyra scolded. Ruby groaned again as we continued to follow. "Hey! Isn't that Xavier?" Zinnia asked. We all turned to where Zinnia was facing and saw a boy sitting down on his phone. Ruby then smirked. "Heh. I would be the only one suffering~!" he muttered. I sighed as Ruby walked over to Xavier with the girls. "Hey Xavier!" Hilda called.

Xavier didn't notice us as he was too busy listening to music with his eye phones. Ruby walked over to him and pulled up out one. "Hey Xavier!" Ruby called. Xavier finally looked up. "Huh? Ruby? Wally? And… Girls that I don't want to bother remembering their names," Xavier replied, "Rude!" Lyra said, "What are you doing here, Xavier?" Hilda asked. Xavier stared at Hilda and made her sweatdrop a bit. "… Why am I here…?" Xavier replied as he tilted his head a bit, "What's with that…?" Hilda wondered, "Well if you have nothing to do, then can you help us with something?" Zinnia asked, "Um… I guess…," Xavier answered, "Great! Wally! Pass some of the bags to Xavier!" Zinnia ordered, "O-Ok," I replied.

Soon after our encounter with Xavier, we arrived at the food court. "Urg... I regret saying yes…," Xavier complained as he carried the heavy bags, "Now I'm not the only one suffering~!" Ruby cheered, "By the way, Xavier, did you remember why you're here?" I asked, "Nope," Xavier answered, "Why is it that you always forget stuff?" Lyra asked, "Who knows? Um… Girl I can't remember," Xavier answered, "Lyra!" Lyra shouted, "Right, Lyra," Xavier replied, "Hey! Sapphire!" Zinnia called. Suddenly Ruby groaned again. "Urg… We just _have_ to come pick up the barbarian don't we…," Ruby complained

Wally- Although he has a weak body, he always tries to enjoy himself. Wally is a shy and cheerful boy. He can be very offended easily and hates getting involved in arguments. When he sees an argument going one, he tries his best to calm things down.

 **Hilbert POV**

I stood outside the shop and realised Xavier had disappeared. "…Um… I could've sworn I told him to stay here…," I said. I looked around the area and sighed. "And she's going to kill me…," I muttered. I sighed again and walked around the place. "Why am I looking after a guy that's the same age as me…?" I thought, "Ah! There you are, Hilbert!" someone called. I froze up when I heard the voice. I slowly turned around and forced a smile. "A-Ah! S-Yvonne!" I replied, "What are you doing?" she asked as she ran up to me, "N-Nothing in particular…," I answered, "? Huh? Where's Xavier?" she asked, "Um… Will you accept somewhere in the world as an answer…?" I asked nervously, "… You lost him again didn't you?" she asked, "Yes…," I sulked, "Sigh. I knew I couldn't trust him with you," she sighed, "Sorry…," I replied, "Anyways, are you hungry?" she asked, "Huh?" I wondered, "I treat you. Let's go," she smiled as she walking off. I blinked and cocked my head. "…She seems to be in a happy mood…," I mumbled.

I followed after Yvonne as we walked to the food court. "Here we are. Now what do you want?" she asked, "Um… Whatever's fine," I answered, "Ok," she said, "Can you go save us some seats?" she asked, "Sure," I answered. We both walked the opposite direction. I walked around the place while looking for some seats. "What is he doing here?!" someone yelled. I sprung up a bit and turned to where the yelling came from. "It's not like I want to be here," other replied, "Hey! Hey! We're in a public area right now. Why don't we just sit down somewhere and find something to eat?" a familiar voice came, "? Hilda? Ruby? Sapphire? And is that…," I squinted my eyes. I saw a boy standing behind Ruby. "! Xavier!" I continued. I walked over to the group.

"Hey Xavier!" I called. Xavier turned around. "Oh. Hilbert," he replied, "Did I tell you to stay put?" I asked, "… Did you?" he asked. I face palmed myself. "Never mind…," I replied, "I absolutely refuse to eat with this barbarian," Ruby said, "What was that?!" Sapphire yelled, "Ok! That's enough!" Lyra said getting in the way, "Hm? Oh! Hilbert!" Lyra called out, "H-Hey…," I replied, "What are you doing here, Hilbert?" Hilda asked, "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Xavier repeated, "I don't want to hear that from you," I replied, "Anyways, let's first get something to eat. I'm starving!" Zinnia said.

Hilbert- Hilbert is the vice-president of the student council while Hilda is the president and class president of their class. Hilbert is often getting himself into situations that he'd always prefer to stay out of. He's often bossed around by Yvonne but she always repays him after.

 **Xavier POV**

"Huh? Hilbert? What are you doing with, Zinnia, Hilda, Sapphire, Lyra, Ruby, Wally and…," Yvonne stared at the boy who was on his phone, "What the hell? What are you doing here, Xavier?" Yvonne glared. I looked up from my phone and realised Yvonne was glaring. "Can I explain later?" Hilbert asked, "… Sure. Let's eat," Yvonne answered as she took a seat opposite him, "Why am I being forced to sit opposite this sissy boy?!" Sapphire yelled, "That should be my line!" Ruby yelled, "Well what can we do? There aren't a lot of available seats left. If you want then you can go off sitting somewhere else," Hilda explained, "Fine by me. Hey Wally, let's go," Ruby said standing up, "Just you wait!" Zinnia said grabbing his collar, "What?" Ruby asked as he sweat dropped, "We can't let you run off now can we? After all, you're carrying our things~!" Zinnia said.

Ruby groaned and muttered a damn under his breath. "Huh? You're carrying our things?" Sapphire wondered. She sat there and thought for a bit before she stared to smirk. "Oh? Is that so?" she said as she glared at Ruby, "Dammit! Zinnia! Why did you say that?! Now I'm going to be tortured!" Ruby shouted, "Heheh~!" Zinnia giggled. Suddenly someone had tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up from my phone and saw Yvonne. "What is it?" I asked, "Hey Xavier, you do remember why we're here right?" Yvonne asked. I turned my eyes away to think. "Hm… Nope!" I answered, "Sigh. Never mind then," she replied.

Yvonne walked back to her seat and Hilbert tapped my shoulder. "What now?" I asked, "Hey, Xavier, you should really try to at least remember things like that," Hilbert sighed, "Why?" I asked, "You're so forgetful," Hilbert sighed. I shrugged and went back to my phone. "Hey! We're back!" Hilda and Lyra yelled as they carried bags of food, "Ok then! Let's eat!" Zinnia shouted

Xavier- Xavier is a very monotone person. He's often on his phone playing games or listening to music. He can be very forgetful which often angers Yvonne and annoys Hilbert. He hangs out with Hilbert and Cheren.

 **Hugh POV**

"Ahahaha!" The girl laughed, "How is this funny…?" I asked, "S-Sorry Hugh… B-But… I-It's just too funny!" Rosa burst into laughter, "Spilling ice-cream on someone isn't funny!" I yelled, "Especially when it's _you_ who did it!" I continued, "U-Um… Here's a cloth…," a girl said. I turned to look and saw Yellow standing there with a cloth. "Thanks," I replied taking it from her, "Hey! Ignore me!" Blue yelled, "You're too noisy," Green replied, "Hey!" Blue shouted, "Calm down Blue! It's not like he's harming you in any way!" Shauna said, "Hmph!" Blue simply turned away as she pouted.

"Sigh. Why the hell are you girls even in our classroom?" I asked, "We got bored~!" Rosa answered, "Yep! Everyone in our class has a role in helping out for the festival while we don't," Shauna explained, "Well I'm meant to be trying out clothes for the Miss Fabulous competition," Blue said, "… Then why are you here…?" Rosa asked, "Because I don't want people telling me what to wear when I know I can win without their help," Blue answered, "Your reasons are so random…," I muttered, "W-Well I'm actually meant to be helping with our class's activity…," Yellow said, "Then why are _you_ here?" Rosa asked, "B-Because you dragged me along…," Yellow answered, "Oh! That's right! I did!" Rosa replied, "Don't act like that! You'll get Yellow in trouble because of your stupidity!" I yelled, "Yellow, you should return to your classroom," Green said, "B-But…," Yellow replied, "You shouldn't be listening to people who'll get you into trouble for their own sake," Green said. Yellow thought for a bit and was going to nod until… "No! Yellow is staying with us~!" Blue said grabbing Yellow's arm, "H-Huh?" Yellow wondered.

Soon Green and Blue broke out into an argument on weather Yellow should stay or not. "This is stupid…," I said, "I know," Rosa agreed, "I mean you being here is stupid!" I shouted, "EH-!? But people say I'm fun to hang out with right?" Rosa asked turning to Shauna. Shauna nodded. "Yep!" she agreed, "See!" Rosa replied, "Yeah! But it's no fun when it's _you_ who hangs out with people!" I said. I pointed to the door and glared at her. Rosa pouted. "But Hugh! I want to hang out with you!" she complained. I blushed a bit form her words. "Oh shut it and leave already! You and your friends! I have work to do!" I said, "Fine…," Rosa said. Shauna and her jumped off the table and grabbed onto Blue and Yellow to drag them out. Once they finally left, Green and I sighed in relief. "Finally…," I muttered

Hugh- Hugh has a cold and harsh personality. He isn't very fond of crowded and loud areas as he can't the noise. He mainly pays attention to his own business and hates getting into others. He is pretty similar to Sliver as they're both harsh but kind, so they don't really get along.

 **Green POV**

Next Day-I sat there continuing to do my homework until someone peered over my shoulder. I sighed. "What do you want now?" I asked not looking, "Just wondering what you're doing," Blue replied. She walked over to the table in front of me and sat down. "Soooo… Are you also in the completion?" Blue asked, "You mean the Most Handsome competition? Then yes. Not that I had a choice to or not," I answered, "Well I guess that's expected," Blue replied. I then continued to do my work until I heard someone calling for Blue and I. "Green! Blue! Can we please borrow you for a sec?" the person asked, "Hm?" Blue and I wondered.

We got up from our seats and walked over to the girl. "What is it Hilda?" Blue asked, "Well you see, we were planning on matching up some of the Miss Fabulous and Most Handsome competitors to get some more views on the show," Hilda explained, "That's a great idea!" Blue said, "So? What do you want us to do?" I asked, "Well you see, knowing that you two are the most popular people of the school, we wanted to match you two up together. Many people seem to want to see that," Hilda answered, "I don't mind," I answered, "Same! In fact I think it'll be pretty exciting!" Blue answered, "Great!" Hilda said, "Than follow me. I'll show you what to wear," Hilda said.

Blue and I followed after her as she led us to class 10-B's classroom. Hilda slid open the door. "Crystal!" Hilda called, "Hm? Oh! President!" Crystal replied. Crystal ran over to us as we walked in. "Here is one of our matches," Hilda said. Crystal looked over at Blue and I and smiled. "Hey Blue! Green! I bet you two will be the best of all the couples!" Crystal said, "Yep! I know ri- Wait what?" Blue wondered, "Couples?" I repeated, "Oh? I didn't tell you? When you're in this competition, you have to act like couples!" Hilda explained, "…WHAT?!" Blue yelled, "W-We have to act like a couple…?" Blue repeated, "Yep! Like holding hands, hugging, flirting and stuff like that," Crystal said, "W-What about k-kissing…?" Blue asked, "Yep! That too," Crystal answered. Blue blushed. "F-For real?!" Blue asked, "On the cheek that is!" Crystal continued. Blue sighed in relief. "Anyways, follow me as we organise your clothes," Crystal said. Blue and I nodded and followed after Crystal.

Green- Green is the smart, silent, cool and calm type. He is the most popular male in the school so also just like Blue, gets a lot of confessions, except he rejects it only plainly enough so the girl won't feel too hurt. Hugh and he are close friends.

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter but I finally finished the introductions! Sorry for the OOC characters but to tell you the truth... I haven't read all the Pokemon Adventures manga yet so I can't exactly make the characters act like who they're meant to be so instead I just gave them my own preferred personality... I'm very sorry but please deal with it somehow... Oh and someone gave me a review talking about the plot of the story... Another apology to all the disappointed people who enjoy reading stories for the plot but this fanfiction is just complete randomness... ANYWAYS! Back onto a positive note! Now I can start the story! Yay~~! Also! If you can! I'd like you to review on my story. I love reading the reviews~! Look forward to the next chapter~!


	3. Sorry

Sorry everyone but I've moved to Wattpad. If you're still interested in my stories then please continue reading on there but i will be editing bits of my stories.


End file.
